Яυsѕιαη Яσuℓєттє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Estás dispuesto a jugar a la Ruleta Rusa para probarle a alguien que eres Valiente?::..:Centric DxC:..


**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertenece, tampoco la canción, que es de Rihanna, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah.**

**_Holass!_ Que tal andan? Para no perder la costumbre aquí un fic SongFic que no es SongFic XP **

**Aclaración: ** Todo lo que este así es POV de Courtney (osea, su punto de vista) _ y así es la letra de la canción._** DxC, TxG y leve mención de BxG**

**Advertencia: Nada explícito, pero muerte segura... ¡Hablamos de la Ruleta Rusa!**

* * *

**_·Russian Roulette/Ruleta Rusa·_**

—Cálmate, no te pasará nada. –Me dice Duncan tranquilo… ¿Pero cómo demonios puede estar tan tranquilo si yo estoy tan nerviosa? Claro, eso interiormente, jamás dejaría que él me viera nerviosa.

— ¿Y porqué estaría nerviosa? –Pregunté intentando sonreír levemente pero… Bien hecho Courtney, ahora él te mira con una mueca burlona adorando su rostro.

—Mira, si quieres nos salimos de esto… —Empezó a decir, pero en el momento que abrí i boca para protestar el siguió: —Pero tendrás que admitir que yo tuve razón y tú no jugarías "mis juegos".— Terminó de decir sonriendo con sorna, pero, ¡en otras palabras él me estaba llamando cobarde!

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde!— Le dije seriamente, mientras él sólo atinó a reír levemente. Genial, a la próxima que alguien me avisé cuando me convierta en payaso.

—Bien, si así lo quieres… Jugaremos a la Ruleta Rusa. –Dijo mientras me miraba serio; demonios, no quería que él dijera eso.

Cuando íbamos a entrar al cuarto, Duncan habló con el guardia. En realidad no le presté atención a eso, seguramente le haya estado diciendo que solo vine a jugar por esta vez._  
_Algo no me sorprende, la sala esta pintada de un color oscuro, un gris algo manchado de algo que mejor no quiero ponerme a pensar que es; hubiera sido mejor que la hubiesen pintado de negro, por lo menos esas manchas no serían tan notorias… ¿Acaso esas manchas serán de sangre…? No, no puede ser… ¿O si? Courtney, tranquilízate, no es ara tanto… Es sólo que las paredes están manchadas de sangre, sólo es eso… A mi no me da miedo la sangre… Bueno, eso creo…

— ¿Preocupada?— Me pregunta al oído. ¡Maldición! ¡Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuché sus pasos cuando él se me acercó! — ¿O asustada?— Inquirió en un tono pícaro, de seguro que cuando se me acercó tanto me tense mucho.

—Sabes que no me da miedo nada. –Bufe.

—La gelatina verde no opina lo mismo. –Dice enarcando una ceja mientras se cruza de brazos una vez que se despega de mí… Maldición, ¿tiene que saber mis puntos débiles?

— ¡No me da miedo! ¡Me da asco, y eso es diferente!

—Bueno, no grites, ya sabes lo que ocurre en donde estamos. –Me dice hacienda el típico gesto de "shhh" con el dedo índice apoyado verticalmente en sus labios. Creo que por un segundo la pena y un escalofrío me recorrieron… Dije creo. –Pero igual tendremos que esperar a que los demás vengan. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quiénes jugarán?— Pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Sólo un par de amigos más.

— ¿Amigos?— Bien, lo admito, estoy curiosa.

—Si, dos chicos y dos chicas. –Me dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Creí que sólo los mafiosos jugaban a esto. –Le comenté al aire, al principio Duncan hizo una mueca rodado los ojos, pero luego sonrió de lado.

—Y si fuera así, ¿por qué la princesa lo jugará?

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado saliendo no logras recordar mi nombre?— Hay cierta parte de mi que si le molesta ser llamada "princesa", pero bueno… A la otra parte si le gusta.

Mi novio iba a contestar, pero el sonido de esa vieja puerta abriéndose nos hizo voltear a ver que sucedía, o mejor dicho, a ver quien o quienes entraban.

—¡Izzy esta aquí!— Dijo alegre una chica pelirroja que entró primero; tiene ojos verdes y parece estar… ¿Contenta?

—No vayas a asustar a la chica nueva. –Le dijo en un tono divertido una chica gótica que entraba tomada de la mano de un pelinegro.

—Viejo, ¿trajiste a tu novia a jugar?— Preguntó sorprendido un rubio de ojos azules entrando por último.

—Trent y tú siempre vienen con ellas… Y por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Bridgette? –A juzgar por el tono que usó Duncan al hablar supongo que esa tal "Bridgette" debe ser la novia de ese rubio. Oh no, ese chico agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo algo triste… Malas noticias…

—Esto… Duncan, tú no viniste la semana pasada y… —Habló el pelinegro que supongo que es Trent, se había soltado de la mano de su novia y había apoyado una sobre el hombro sobre derecho de Duncan.

—Bridgette murió la semana pasada… —Dijo el rubio, había levantado la cabeza pero miraba a un punto sin fijar de la pared.

—No. –Volteé a verlo. Estaba muy sorprendido, y juraría a que no se lo creía aún. –Yo… Lo siento, viejo… No sabía…

—Descuida… —Fue lo que le contestó mirando nuevamente el suelo.

— ¿Y, Duncan? ¿No nos presentarás a tu chica?— Preguntó la gótica de cabello raramente teñido de azul, y sé que no fue por curiosidad, es demasiado obvio que quiso evitar una situación incómoda.

—Soy Courtney. –Le sonreí, fingidamente pero sonreí; ahí algo en esa chica que no me cae del todo bien… No, no soy prejuiciosa pero es sólo que… Bueno… Ni yo lo sé bien.

—Yo soy Gwen. –Sonrió mirando a su novio, seguramente para que se presentara.

—Soy Trent. –Se presentó el chico, y ahora que lo noto, se me hace familiar su voz… Quizás de la radio o algo así.

—Geoff. –Dijo el rubio simplemente, sé que miraba hacia mi dirección pero no estoy segura de que me mirara a mí.

— ¡Yo soy Izzy!— Saltó contenta la pelirroja— ¿Sabes? Espero que tú no termines como mi amigo Michael que vino a jugar sólo una vez. –Sonrió.

— ¿Jugó una vez sola porque se asustó?— Pregunté amable y curiosamente, bien, quería parecer al menos algo valiente.

—No se asustó, al jalar el gatillo disparó, y sus sesos mancharon esa pared. –Me contestó señalando la pared mientras sonreía… ¿Ella no dijo que él era su amigo? ¡Como lamenta que su amigo haya muerto en esta misma sala!

—Ahh. –Exclamé algo insegura… No todos los días te dicen algo así.

—Chicos, ¿comenzamos?— Preguntó impaciente esa chica, Izzy.

—Iré primero. –Dijo Duncan mientras el guardia le entregaba el arma. Demonios.

_Take a breath, take it deep__  
__Calm yourself, he says to me__  
__If you play, you play for keeps__  
__Take a gun, and count to three__  
__I'm sweating now, moving slow__  
__No time to think, my turn to go_

—¿Seguro de esto? –Le pregunte tomándolo del brazo derecho, pero él me sonrió demasiado tranquilo… ¿Acaso hay algo que yo no sepa? Seguido se puso el arma apuntando a la sien, y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar él jaló el gatillo…

Nada… El arma no disparó… Esperen, no disparó. ¡Duncan sigue vivo! No me importaron los demás, ni que en esta sala se hayan matado varios, enseguida me abracé al cuello de Duncan y lo besé.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes de que preocuparte. –Me sonrió extendiéndome el arma. Algo insegura la tomé con cuidado, pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Seguro…?— Pregunté nuevamente mirándolo de reojo. Hay algo en la actitud de Duncan que no me cierra del todo.

—No haría nada que te fuera a lastimar. –Contestó sonriendo mientras me guiñó un ojo.

—Claro, porque es muy seguro dejar que tu novia juegue a la Ruleta Rusa. –Comentó de modo sarcástico Gwen… Auque tuviera razón me molestó su comentario. Creo que de manera retadora coloqué el arma sobre mi sien inconscientemente.

—Toma un respiro y cuenta hasta tres. –Me dice Duncan con seguridad. ¿Cómo demonios puede estar tan seguro de que no me pasará nada? ¡Los nervios me carcomen por dentro! –No hay tiempo para pensar, aprieta el gatillo y ya esta.

Estoy nerviosa, estoy sudando de los nervios, ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? ¡Y los demás sólo estan mirando expectantes a que me pase algo!

_And you can see my heart beating__  
__You can see it through my chest__  
__And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving__  
__Know that I must must pass this test__  
__So just pull the trigger_

—Déjenla, no lo hará. –Volvió a decir esa chica Gwen, mientras Trent y Geoff la voltearon a ver. Molesta apreté el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces…

Nada… ¿Nada? ¿Estoy viva?

—Te lo dije. –Sontió Duncan alejándome el arma rápido, y pasándosela a Gwen… No quiero sonar malvada ni nada de eso… Pero a una parte de mi no le molestaría que le disparará.

—Bien, lo haré y listo. –Dijo mirando a Duncan de una manera… ¿Cómplice? No, debo estar sacando conclusiones equivocadas.

_Say a prayer to yourself__  
__He says close your eyes__  
__Sometimes it helps__  
__And then I get a scary thought__  
__That he's here means he's never lost_

Ella apretó el gatillo. No se si le pasaría algo o no, sólo bajé la Mirada al piso por las dudas.

—Nada. –Escuché que dijo, pero no parecía estar aliviada ni nada; Levanté la vista y vi que Gwen no le llegó a dar el arma a su novio, Izzy se la arrebató de las manos.

— ¡Izzy lo hará!— Dijo animada. ¿Esta chica es suicida? ¿Acaso soy la única que tenía miedo de jugar a esto?

Jaló el gatillo rápidamente, bajé la mirada al instante.

—Chicos… A la próxima vez recuérdenme que debo cerrar los ojos, ¿bien?

_And you can see my heart beating__  
__You can see it through my chest__  
__And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving__  
__Know that I must must pass this test__  
__So just pull the trigger__  
_

—Incréible. –Dijo Duncan asombrado; levanté la mirada con curiosidad al escuchar la voz de Izzy, la cuál no había muerto, es más, estaba más radiante que antes.

—Tú turno Tre… —Empezó a decir la pelirroja dándole el arma a Trent, pero Gwen se la arrebató seria.

—Quedan dos disparos para que el tambor de del revolver haya dado toda la vuelta. –Dijo seria mirando a su novio y al rubio.

—Yo…

—Me toca. –Dijo Geoff interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

—Toma. –Le extendió el arma Gwen, sin expresión en su rostro.

Geoff acercó el revolver hacia su cabeza, apuntando a su sien.

—Pase lo que pase no mires. –Me dijo Duncan por lo bajo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— ¿Duncan…?— Alcancé a preguntarle.

—Será mejor que cierres los ojos. –Me aconsejó Gwen mientras ella lo hacía. Confundida y temerosa así lo hice.

_As my life flashes before my eyes__  
__I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?__  
__So many won't get the chance to say goodbye__  
__But it's too late too pick up the value of my life_

Maldición; si se escuchó el disparo, y luego un ruido en seco. Duncan enseguida abrí los ojos me abrazó para que no mirara el cuerpo de Geoff por curiosidad. Lo conozco demasiado bien, y aparte de eso es porque él no quiere que lo vea "sentimental" (como él me dice que se pone cuado demuestra sus sentimientos).

Trent y Gwen no estaban muy diferente a nosotros dos; Ella lloraba y se aferraba a Trent, pero él sólo seguía atónico e impactado.

_And you can see my heart beating__  
__You can see it through my chest__  
__And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving__  
__Know that I must must pass this test__  
__So just pull the trigger._

—A Geoff le tocó terminar el juego… —Comentó Izzy mirando el cuerpo. —¿Quién le avisa a los guardias para limpiarlo? Yo lo hice la última vez. –Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? –Le preguntó Trent molesto.

—Mira, yo por lo menos sé que esta ronda estaba arreglada y no me moleste por eso, pero se ve que tú no lo sabías. –Le respondió la pelirroja.

— ¿Arreglada?— Preguntamos al unísono él y yo.

—Trent…

—Courtney…

— ¿Por qué no miran el lado bueno de esto?— Preguntó Izzy señalando el cuerpo de Geoff, antes de que mi vista fuera a dar al cadáver, inmediatamente la desvíe al techo; Trent hizo algo parecido, pero volteo a ver a la puerta. –Esto fue arreglado para que él no sufriera la muerte de su novia y dejara todo eso que empezó a hacer… Además para salvar a la chica nueva fuiste tú el que sobornó al guardia, ¿no Duncan? – Le preguntó curiosa, mientras Duncan ascendía con la cabeza por inercia; después de todo él tenía razón… Él si me protegió… Definitivamente no lo dejaré jugar a esto de nuevo… Solo.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!**_** Adivinarón quien se iba a morir? XD ¿Que tan mal quedó x)?**

**Nada personal contra Geoff... Pero a él le tocó :(**

**Y con respecto al DxC... Si no puedes con ello... Unetele! :D**

**Bueehh, me voy yendo... ¡Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
